Cancer represents the most frequent cause of death in Japanese. Lots of cancer patients have cancer pain. Therefore, to relieve the cancer pain is very important and to treat cancer is also. Because of the nonnarcotic, buprenorphine is very useful as a drug for pain relief of all others. And buprenorphine is put into practice as injection or suppository. In the above-mentioned administration method, however, patients have a pain or discomfort. Therefore, in recent years, percutaneous administration by patches has been studied in order to dissolve the pain or the discomfort. Patches increased drug permeability by using various absorption enhancers are disclosed (for example, Unexamined patent publication JP 4-217926, Unexamined patent publication JP 7-10754, Unexamined patent publication JP 7-304672, Published Japanese translation of PCT JP 10-512551). The patches disclosed in the above documents are improved in terms of drug permeability, but they are not yet satisfied in terms of safety or economical reasons.